


Somewhere no man belongs.

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Soulmate AU, soulmate, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Wrote a lil oneshot to keep y'all occupied.Thanks to my amazing beta @funtimewriter. Honestly she's the best.Mermaids.'They fight, they fuck, they're in love.' as someone once put it. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

The gulls were tossed like paper in the storm.  Flashes of white in the grey, they tumbled as they struggled against the gale.  Wings close to their bodies, desperate to survive.  Beneath them ,the sea rose as great mountains, anger in the form of water, turbulent and unforgiving.  The waves wrestled the ship between its jaws as it threw the mighty vessel down.  They must be close to the bottom of the ocean, surely.  
   
"Captain!"  Private Latiffe screamed through the sleet at the Captain, standing mere feet away, but who could still hardly hear the private over the sound of the crashing waves.  "Captain!  This is madness!  You've led us here to die!"    
   
Could the captain hear him?  The wind screamed as the ocean roared, and right as the lightning struck, the captain spun from his position at the helm.  "Just a little further, boys," Dean Winchester grinned, tapping his cap and heading down to the middle of the boat.  "More mainsail!  Release the jib!  We'll be catching us plenty of mermaids tonight."  
   
Thunder growled in time with the excited roars of the sailors as they headed closer to the dreaded water.  
   
"This is suicide," Benny Latiffe said under his breath as he repeated the orders to the crew of the Impala.  They slipped on the rain soaked deck, doubting the captain, but too afraid to say so.  
   
"Funny, I have no intention of dying tonight!" the captain shouted to the private and returned to his place at the helm.  "Straight ahead, boys!"  
   
The wind slammed the rain into their faces like tiny stones and pushed them back.  "Stay true," came Benny's cry.  
   
The waves grew so large that the vessel was dwarfed, riding up and down the mighty swelling sea like a child's toy.  Not many sailors weren't on the deck, but for those inside the ship there was no staying still unless the person was anchored in place.  They found themselves on whatever surface gravity flung them.  
   
"Mermaids?" Benny questioned the captain, whose cigarette had managed to stay lit despite the storm.  
   
"Mermaids," Dean confirmed, a twinkle in his eye.  
   
"Man overboard!  Man overboard!" came a course cry from the ship.  
   
"Keep us true."  If Dean Winchester was nothing else, he was hopelessly loyal to his crew, abandoning the helm to save the drowning sailor.  The wind was certainly more than strong enough to pick up a man and fling him to the briny waves, but the Captain of the Impala left no man behind.  He cast a rope into the waves.  "Grab on, man!”  
   
“Better storms than this haven't taken us down yet!  This is how we discover what we are made of!" Dean cried triumphantly when he had finally dragged the choking sailor aboard.  "Back to your posts, men."  He helped the bedraggled sailor into the cabin.  
   
"Thank you, captain!  Thank you!  Thank you!"  
   
Dean gave him a swift pat on the shoulder before returning to Benny, whose eyes had grown wide despite the storm.  "You're mad,” he whispered.  
   
Dean grimaced as the grabbed the wheel, turning the boat away from the wind and letting it run.  "Release the mainsheet!" Dean bellowed.  
   
"Dean!" Benny warned as a mighty wave hurled towards them.  Closing his eyes and grabbing tight to the banister.  
   
"Hold on!" Dean cried, driving the ship’s nose into the wave at full speed.  They speared it like a whaler’s harpoon, and for a moment, the ship was entirely submerged within the wave.  Luckily the remaining speed from the wind allowed them to plough through and out the other side.  If they weren't soaking wet before, they certainly were now.  
   
The ship swayed, and suddenly everything seemed uncannily calm. The roar of the wind had dropped down to a gentle breeze.  
   
"Captain?" Benny whispered, allowing his eyes to open and rubbing the freezing salt water from his eyes.  
   
A hoarse shout came from the deck.  "Where are we?!”  
   
"Shh," Dean said quietly.  There was no need to talk loudly in such placid waters.  The storm seemed so far behind, yet as sailors spun to get their bearings they could see the lightening striking the sea behind them.  And yet, they could not hear it.  
   
"Captain Winchester?  Where are we?" Sammy asked, his hair wet and matted against his face as he climbed the stairs to his brother.  
   
"Somewhere no man belongs."  
   
"You don't mean…?”  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Dean!"  
   
"Shhh!  They'll hear you."  
   
The men looked apprehensively into the aquamarine waters below.  A ripple drew alongside the boat, and then disappeared.  
   
"We're dead,” a sailor whimpered, gripping the mast for dear life.  
   
"Ye of little faith, Master Crowley!  We may be drops, but together we have the power of an ocean."  
   
The ocean was as still as a millpond.  The surface was barely a placid ripple, breaking the sunlight into a mosaic of reflected colors.  Not too far from the unmoving prow came a pod of orca, breaking the surface with their black dorsal fins.   The sail had sagged with the lack of wind.  
   
"Wherever you wanted to go, Captain?  We're stuck."  
   
"Don't worry Benny.  They'll come to us."  
   
As the sun rose the water became more active.  Then the singing began.  Their song was irresistibly sweet, yet their sadness and grief was laced in their words.  The melody purred to the soul, piercing through and engulfing the sailor's entire being from within.  
   
"No closer." Dean warned.  Crowley hadn't realized how close he'd been getting to the water until the captain had pulled him back from the edge of the deck.  "No closer."  
   
"Stay back, men," Benny chimed in, drawing his dagger from its sheath.  The metal made a clean noise, cutting through the oppressively silent atmosphere.  
   
Dean's face split into a wolfish grin.  "For here be mermaids!"


	2. Chapter 2

The captain adamantly ensured that no wayward man found his way into the water before turning to Private Latiffe, pushing his dagger down.  "You won't be needing this."  He whipped the tails of his coat behind him as he dragged out a box from a compartment beside the doors of the cabin.  His sleeves were pulled back at this angle, exposing the glow of the mark.  
   
"What's the meaning of this?" Benny hissed.   
   
Dean answered him with a dangerous glare.   
   
"Captain,” he added respectfully.  
   
"It's so beautiful!"  
   
"Bet they’re beautiful, as well."  
   
"I heard they're ugly fuckers."  
   
"Surely it can't be...!" Benny's eyebrows knotted in confusion.  
   
"Yes, Private Latiffe.  It would appear my soulmate…"  Dean inhaled sharply as he opened the box, reavealing a strange -ooking metal contraption.  He pulled a lever and the copper coated top sprang out of the box.  "…Is in fact…"  The machine whirred as the captain made various adjustments.  "…A mermaid."  Another handle clicked out of the machine.  "Cover your ears men, or lose 'em!"  He pushed cotton buds into his own ears and began to crank the handle.   
   
At first, nothing happened.  Merely a dim hum and a few clicks of the components settling into place.  Then a dull scream erupted from the machine.  The singing stopped, it turned to screeching.  Begging for mercy, begging for death.  Death threats.  Threats of the most horrible nature.  The screams tore through the boat like a great shard of glass.  Sailor's eyes widened in fear, their pulses quickening.  Hearts thudding like rocks rattling in a box.  The blood drained from Benny's face.  It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold.  It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway.   
   
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dean shouted over the noise, maintaining a false sense of calm.  "Bring her to me, and I'll stop."  His mark was glowing, blue and hot.  It burned away his shirt sleeve, leaving his right arm exposed to the eyes of the sailors.  "That's right boys, we're not just catching some mermaids today!”  
   
With that, there was an almighty woosh as the ship was pushed towards the horizon by unseen forces towards a shape emerging from the water, a tiny island where a shimmering blue figure was strewn, water glistening off of scales.  Mark on the right arm evaporating the rest of it.  The ship came to stop as the island rose further out of the water, revealing that it was not, in fact, and island, but a wave.  It pushed the convulsing figure onto the deck of the boat.  Short dark hair.   
   
Dean stopped cranking the lever and the convulsions stopped.  "Hello, darling!”  
   
Something wasn't right.  The look on the sailors’ faces as he approached the body.  Shock?  Confusion?  Thinly veiled disgust?  
   
"I am no one’s darling!” came a gruff reply as the Merman lifted himself up by his arms, tail flapping limply on the deck and then coming to rest.  
   
Dean's smile didn't falter.  It merely became wider.  "It appears the universe sees right through me!  My preference is revealed."  He turned back to his men.  "Any man on this ship who is opposed to me liking dick, say ‘I!’”  He was greeted with silence.  "Very good!"  
   
Benny stood guard by the machine in case the merpeople tried anything funny.  
   
"I wasn't aware male mermaids even existed," Gadreel commented, his brow furrowed.  
   
"Permission, captain, to sketch him?" Sam shouted, fetching his book from the cabin.  
   
"Permission granted,” Dean replied gruffly, squatting to examine the merman more closely.   His human torso was certainly handsome, chiseled and glistening with residual water.  He grabbed the merman's right arm and laid it out on the deck next to his.  
   
"What are you doing?" the merman grunted, still somewhat pained from the ringing in his head.  
   
"Just making sure."  Dean discarded his sopping navy jacket after taking a silver case from the inside pocket.  He opened it and sparked up a cigarette.  "Take him to my cabin,” he grunted and returned to the machine.  
   
"What?!  Wait!  I sacrificed myself so you'd stop hurting them.  You can't!!"  Four men dragged him towards the cabin door.  
   
"And men?"  
   
They turned.  
   
"Don't let him get any wetter."  
   
They continued.  
   
"Oh, and for Christ's sake, don't make my sheets stink of fish!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without her! @funtimewriter x

**Author's Note:**

> I know. MORE UNFINISHED FICS ON MY ACCOUNT. I'm terrible. ;)


End file.
